The present invention relates to a viewer for use in video editing for displaying simultaneously a plurality of frames of a television signal on a monitor as a continuous frame picture array.
For instance, in a cine film, since successive frames are recorded on the film continuously, an editor can see several to several tens of frames simultaneously within his field of view. Therefore, it is possible to seek and determine desired editing points easily and promptly in accordance with changes in a motion of scenes as in a movie scene and cutting points of frames. Contrary to this, though the television signal is reccorded on a record medium such as video tape and video disc in such a manner that successive frames are recorded on successive tracks, on the monitor there is displayed only one frame. Thus, upon detecting and determining desired editing points, use must be made of an editing machine and the folowing cumbersome operation is required: high speed search--normal reproduction--slow motion reproduction--framewise advance--stop--etc. That is to say, in known video editing apparatus, the editing operation is quite cumbersome.